


Meeting in a new life

by juligasong0106



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: No Romance, No Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juligasong0106/pseuds/juligasong0106
Summary: what should have happened during the meeting of the phamtomhive twins in my opinion. It isn't canon!!!
Relationships: Baldroy & Finnian & Mey-Rin, Ciel Phantomhive & Undertaker, Elizabeth Midford & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Who are you Ciel ?

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction of Black Butler. So, i hope you will like it.  
> The english is'nt my language so sorry for the mistakes inside the text.

Chapter 1

pov O! Ciel (the Ciel that we know from the beginning which we will call Astre ( star in english) for simplicity

I couldn't believe my eyes ... My twin brother, the real Ciel Phamtomhive, stood proudly on the central stairs of my mansion. Not mine but my brother's. I am only his replacement, his copy which was useless. I didn't know if I was trembling with fear, surprise or cold.

_Finally no need to have tears in your eyes, dear brother. I am not here to reprimand you for your lies, on the contrary, I am here to save you.

I had absolutely no idea of the situation. It felt like I was in another dimension.

_Good blood but how can you be there alive !? I saw you die, sacrificed by these people last night. You are dead and yet ...  
_And yet I'm here. What good new star, don't you think?

I jumped at the use of my real name that I hadn't heard in two years. My tremors became more and more violent as if I had some sort of crisis. I felt arms supporting me so that I could not fall to the ground. I looked at my butler and met seemingly worried eyes.

_Sir, please calm down or you will eventually pass out.  
_I-I ca-cannot-t.

I couldn't breathe normally anymore. My vision was starting to turn black when I heard a familiar laugh. I couldn't believe my eyes. Beside my twin stood Undertaker. But what was he doing here?

_ Astre, it was Undertaker who kind of resuscitated me. I have always been close to you.  
_You mean he was trying to resuscitate you on Campania?  
_No no, it started long before.

Then Undertaker revealed the truth to everyone in the room. I didn’t know if I was horrified or not. But one detail caught my eye.

_A few minutes ago you said that you were here to save me. What did you mean by that?  
_It's not that complicated, I'm here to save you from him.

He pointed to Sebastian.

_But why that, Sebastian would never hurt the young master!

My other servants replied to my twin brother.

'' Oh, you didn't tell them about Astre, '' he said, smiling.

Then he turned to face them.

_ Know that your superior, Sebastian as you call him, is a demon whose sole purpose is to eat the soul of Astre, your "young master".

The three of them stood speechless. Suddenly Mr. Tanaka, in his true form, spoke. I trembled even more violently, unable to say a word.

_I knew that our young master was not the real Heaven but I thought to bury this secret in my grave. Apparently, there’s no point in hiding it anymore. I learned recently that the butler of the Phamtomhive house was a demon who just wanted to devour the soul of the young master.  
_Sebastian is .... a demon.

I looked towards my servants and I could see that disgust and fear appeared in their eyes. Even May-Lin, who, as everyone knew, had a huge crush on the demon in my service looked at the latter as if it were an abandoned waste in the gutter. I was afraid of what would happen next.

"He's a demon to pretend so much," spat Baldroy.  
_He manipulated us from the start!  
_ What a shame we were made have by a demon!  
_No wait .... I tried but I was cut  
_Exactly, Ciel cut me off (the real one), all he wants to do is hurt my twin. He manipulates it so that Astre believes that he is acting on his own, but in fact he is obliged to obey this demonic being.  
_It must be saved from Sebastian.  
_But finally listen to me! I do it of my own free will, I swear!  
_You see what he did to her! Shouted Ciel. This demon wants to hurt my brother, your master!

With a snap of the finger, Undertaker was behind my butler with his death scythe, about to attack.

_Sebastian! I shouted to warn him. But he had already dodged the attack and was preparing to retaliate when the front doors suddenly opened to let Scotland Yard and the Elizabeths family enter.  
_Comte Phamtomhive! We must talk to you!

Suddenly everyone fell silent when they saw 2 versions of Ciel Phamtomhive.

_What's happening ? There are two counts, murmured the Marquis of Mitford.  
"My uncle, it's me, the real Ciel," said my twin. But let me explain what happened a few years ago. When my family's mansion burned down and my parents died, my twin brother and I were sold to people who wanted to make human sacrifices to summon a demon. They seriously injured me that day and Astre my brother here, he said pointing to me, thought I was dead. Then, a man appeared and killed all the nobles who participated in this devilry. Then this man manipulated my brother to force him to obey him and to lie to the whole world to make him pass for me. My little brother is just a victim of this man and believes that everything is his fault. So he keeps repeating that it is his choice but it is a lie. Sebastian Mickaelis manipulates my brother to destroy him first from the inside and then physically. He's the culprit!

Everyone looked at me surprised and sympathetic to everything I had suffered in recent years. Suddenly, Undertaker jumped to the demon in my service and held him on the ground. I could sense that other people were coming to help the former shinigami. I watched helplessly as the scene unfolded before my eyes. Suddenly, I had a very dangerous idea for me. I whispered a few words.  
_Sebastian, go and leave me here it's an order. I'll be fine, I'll join you afterwards.

I could read Yes my Lord on his lips. He gave the funeral director a big blow and jumped out the window to flee. I sighed in relief but at the same time, because of my tremors, I fell to the floor, unconscious.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astre wake up, escape from the manor.

Chapter 2

pov Astre

My head ached horribly, as if someone was playing the drum hard inside my skull. I just wanted to sleep peacefully. Anyway, I was sure that Sebastian would soon come and open the curtains to wake me up. When I thought of my butler, a flood of memories came to my mind. I could see my brother in the mansion and Undertaker who was standing next to him. Then everyone found out who I really was. Finally I ordered Sebastian to leave to hide. I forced myself to wake up because I was in a hostile environment. My eyes had a few seconds to adjust to low light and it took several more moments before I realized that I found in my old room, the one I occupied before the fire that killed my parents. At least I was not in the cell. My brother must have invented an excuse with my behavior. But I didn't know what was worse: being in prison or being with my brother. At least Sebastian could have taken me out of prison, but here, under Undertaker's supervision, Sebastian was unlikely to succeed. I didn't even know if Mey-Rin, Finnian and Baldroy were on my side given their reaction when they got it when they learned that Sebastian, a man they had been with for the past two years, was actually a demon. When I wanted to pull myself together, the pain in my head suddenly increased and I had to lie down again to be sure to stay conscious. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Mr. Tanaka appeared worried. He went to open the curtains slowly, the light filling the room.

_I am glad to see that you are finally waking up, sir.  
_Why am I here? I thought I woke up in prison.  
_No, everyone understands that you are being manipulated by a man who says you saved yourself this disastrous day and suddenly Sebastian is wanted throughout the country for having attacked a famous family.  
_WHAT! No it is wrong! I acted of my own free will. Sébastian was only a tool.  
_Mister, nobody will believe you. I have to go and tell your brother that you are awake.

Once the door closed, I quickly got up. I tripped, but forced myself to get up despite my burning head. I took some clothes and quickly put them on. I rushed out of my old room and while leaning on the walls, I crossed the countless corridors of my mansion. Suddenly, I stumbled on a carpet. However before I could fall, someone caught me. I knew the superhuman strength of Finnish. He put my arm on his shoulder to support me and we started walking to reach the back door. I decided to ask them why they were helping me.

_In fact, we are a bit lost when it comes to our relationship with Sébastien. We spent two years under his orders and were quite hard with us, he never really blessed us. But at the same time he is a real demon. A demon who wants you to eat your soul sir. But you remain our one and only master sir.  
_Thank you, I tell them with a micro-smile.

We finally got to the back door. Baldroy was waiting for us at the bottom of the garden, near the gate with a carriage, but he remained hidden in the thickets to be camouflaged. We quickly got into the car. Mey-Rin told me that she had managed to collect clothes and money. Suddenly, as the carriage launched at full speed, someone knocked on the door. Then my butler entered.

_Good morning sir, it's nice to see you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i know this chapter is short. But I choose to make this history like this.

**Author's Note:**

> it's an idea that came to my mind earlier and I had a lot of inspiration so I got started


End file.
